The Real Star Crossed Lovers
by kuki62
Summary: Sonic and Amy were distined to be enemies but one day they meet and find they need the other in their life. As their relationship grows stronger and their secret harder to keep what will they do about their parents. Wil it be a Romeo and Juliet ending? Rated M just in case, there might be a lemon or two.
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter One**

For four generations a war has been fought between the kingdom of Mobotropolis and the Rose kingdom. Why they fought, no one really knew. It wasn't for land, or money, or power, that was for sure. Perhaps just to show who was better and stronger. Mobotropolis was always known for its strength and majesty. But the Rose kingdom was known for its wealth and beauty.

In between these two kingdoms there is a market place, where both kingdoms get their food and supplies. And this is where our story begins.

Running in every direction people hurried to get their supplies and get home. Now you see the peasants of these two kingdoms didn't have a problem with each other, they usually just went about their business and left the other alone. It was the royal families and their faithful servants who didn't like each other.

Today two servants of the Rose kingdom's princess were in the market for food for the palace kitchen. One of them a young rabbit with chocolate brown eyes, the other, a seductress of a woman, a white bat. Roaming through the market they searched for the supplies on the list that the palace chef gave them. "Okay we need two dozen apples and a pound of collard greens." The small rabbit said as she pulled her horse behind her, which had two sacks on its saddle to hold their supplies.

"Why are we the ones doing this?" The bat complained trying to keep her purple silk dress from getting dirty. "We're ladies in waiting, not kitchen staff. We help the princess get dressed and help her with her royal duties, not cook her breakfast." Rolling her eyes the rabbit pulled out the money the chef had given her to pay for the apples and collard greens. "The girls that usually do it are sick so I volunteered us. Besides Rouge, we almost never leave the palace."

"And there's a reason. Think about it Cream; giant clean palace or dirt road market?" Rouge said as she got her own horse to follow. As she walked every man in the market stared at her. Walking gracefully her hips noticeably swayed but most men were staring at her chest which was barely covered by her sleeveless dress. Cream took notice of one shop keeper just staring at her breathless and almost drooling. Cream always felt awkward around Rouge because she was a full grown beautiful woman, Cream was only 13 years old and still developing in _certain_ places.

As they walked a red echidna and an orange two tailed fox snuck up behind them. When they were right behind Rouge the red echidna took a firm hold of her rear. With a screech Rouge turned around and tried to slap him but he ducked before she could make contact with his face. When he stood back up he grinned at the glare she was giving him. "What do you want Knuckles?" she growled but noticed he wasn't paying attention; he was too busy looking at her chest. "Hey my eyes are up here." She said as Cream stood next to her glaring at the orange two tailed fox standing next to Knuckles. Cream looked over their uniforms for the Mobotropolis palace; they were obviously of direct service to one of the royals.

"Wow a woman of the night who doesn't like being admired, strange." He said to the fox as if Rouge wasn't there. Grabbing a hold of his collar she pulled him closer to her to where their noses touch and her breasts pushed against his chest. "I. AM. NOT. A. HOOKER!" she yelled in his face. He simply smiled and looked down at her chest. At that moment she lost it and punched him in the face sending him flying towards a fruit stand, sending oranges and pairs everywhere. Cream burst out laughing and almost fell to ground.

"Tails help me out." Knuckles said holding his hand out to the fox who in turn helped him up. "You're lucky I don't hit women." He said as he brushed off a banana peel on his shoulder. Rouge grinned and walked away with her head held high and her hands on her hips. "Let's go Cream." Mirroring the smirk on Rouge's face Cream followed behind with her own head held high. Hopping onto their horses they headed back towards the Rose kingdom, running right past Knuckles and Tails.

"Women," Tails scoffed as he watched them leave with a glare. Feeling Knuckles big gloved hand nudge his shoulder he turned around to Knuckles sly grin. "Let's just get back home; I bet Sonic must be bored as hell without us." Laughing Tails followed Knuckles on their long walk home.

Back at the Rose kingdom Cream and Rouge handed their horse's reins to the stable boy and took their supplies out of the sacks and brought them into through the servant's entrance straight into the kitchen. They were met with a large pumpkin looking fox with a stain filled shirt approached them with a rather angry expression on his face. "Did you get the things I asked for?" he asked with a very scratchy voice. Cream handed him her bags and he put them on the counter.

A second later an older rabbit identical to Cream walked in wearing her usual orange floor length dress and an apron around her waist. Cream ran up to her and hugged her waist. "Hey mom,"

Smiling the rabbit patted Cream's head. "Hello Cream, and hello to you too Rouge." She looked up at Rouge who was now leaning against a counter eating one of the apples they just bought. "Hello Vanilla," She said after finishing the apple.

"What took you so long the chef asked starting to cut up the other apples.

"We ran into some servants from Mobotropolis." Rouge said getting more annoyed by the second just thinking about what Knuckles did. Vanilla and the chef's eyes grew wide when they heard their enemy's name. Looking Cream up and down Vanilla looked to see if she had any scratches. "Did they hurt you?" she asked.

Cream shook her head no giving an embarrassed smile at her mother's worriedness. "They didn't lay a hand on me. But one of them did touch Rouge's butt." Vanilla tried to hold back her laugh as she looked at Rouge's annoyed face. But the chef didn't find that very amusing as he slammed the knife down, cutting the apples angrily. "I'd like to throw those damn Mobotropolis people over a cliff."

Walking towards Rouge, keeping her hand intertwined with Cream's, Vanilla whispered into Rouge's ear. "Why don't you and Cream go upstairs and see Amy." Nodding Rouge took Creams hand and headed out of the kitchen. When they left the room they were greeted with a mass stair case with red carpeting and gold railings carved to look like a rose stem curling up the stairs. "Race you," said Cream as she ran up the stairs with Rouge flying close behind. When they reached the top the turned onto a long hallway and approached a big oak door.

To their shock they saw a tall white hedgehog with waist length hair standing in front of the door looking kind of worried. "Um, your majesty," Cream asked as she slowly approached the hedgehog who turned to her, her crystal blue eyes glistening. "Is something wrong with Amy?"

Turning back to the door she sighed. "Amy won't answer me and I haven't seen her anywhere else. I don't know where she could be or what she could be doing." Moving some of her hair out of her face she sighed in frustration and turned to Cream and Rouge. "I have to go talk to Jim about the ball we're throwing next month but could you two try and talk to Amy for me?"

"No problem," Rouge said giving her a smile before she walked off to find her husband. Sighing Rouge walked to the door and banged on it harshly. "Amy, I know you're in there!" She said. All she heard from the other side was a groan. Sighing she pulled a bobby pin from her hair and put it in the key hole opening the door. Opening the door she and Cream walked into a large room with a king sized bed with gold sheets and a canopy. And around the room various book shelves and dressers and tables. But they didn't see Amy anywhere. "Amy?" Cream called looking around the room.

From the balcony they heard a sweet voice say, "I'm out here." Walking towards the door to the balcony and saw what every man in their kingdom considered to be an untouched beauty. An 18 year old pink hedgehog with waist length quills sat on the stone balcony rail with her head resting on her knee and her long white night gown touching the floor. She knew Rouge and Cream were behind her but she kept her eyes on the sun set in the distance. "Amy?" Cream asked. She still stared into the sun set but answered her with a small, "Hmm,"

Suddenly Amy felt Cream's small hands grip her arm and pull her off the ledge. "What are you doing you could fall." Amy gave her a weak smile and settled with resting her elbow on the ledge and her head on her hand. "Amy, what are you doing?" Cream asked.

"I was just…wondering what it's like over the palace wall." She said having confidence in the fact that she can trust Cream and Rouge. "Just one day is all I want, just to see what's on the other side." From behind her she heard a loud groan, making her turn around in alarm to see Rouge with an annoyed look on her face. "Not you too," She said referring to what Cream had said about getting out of the palace more. "Why would you want to leave? It's beautiful here and you don't have to worry about anything. What could possibly be over that wall that would be any interest to you?"

Amy sighed at what Rouge said before turning back to the sun set, trying desperately to see past the wall and get at least glimpse of the other side. "It's different for you Rouge, you didn't live here your whole life and you're still free to leave, I'm not. To me this palace seems a lot like a prison." Hearing this Rouge felt a little guilty for what she had said. Thinking about it she understood why Amy might want to go over the wall; something new and different in her life.

Sighing Rouge stepped closer to Amy and took her into her room with Cream close behind. "Close the door Cream." She said referring to the balcony. While Cream closed the balcony door Rouge looked out the door to Amy's bed room and made sure no one was in the hall, knowing she would be in a _lot_ of trouble if anyone found out about what she was about to do. Sitting Amy on the bed she sat next to her with Cream standing in front of the two of them, not knowing what Rouge was going to say. "Let's clarify one thing, if we're caught, I was forced into this." She said confusing Amy and Cream more and more. "Tomorrow morning Cream and I are going to sneak you out of the palace. But we need to get back here by tomorrow night to keep people from getting suspicious."

Amy felt her heart fly as her jade eyes lit up with happiness. She launched herself at Rouge hugging her tightly. "Thank you Rouge," Rouge let out a small laugh and hugged her back. "Get some sleep." Rouge said as she broke the hug. "You're going to need your rest for tomorrow."

And with that Rouge took Creams hand and left Amy in her room to rest for tomorrow. Nut instead of sleeping Amy squealed in happiness and laid back on her bed with a smile lighting up her already beautiful features. _"Finally,"_ she thought to herself.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, I know I haven't put any stories out in a long time and I'm really sorry but I'm back and I'm gonna make so many stories you're all going to get sick of my ass! This is probably the best story I've ever come up with and yes it is inspired by "Romeo and Juliet" but I'm giving it a longer running time and making both the families' royalty. And the main difference is that I'm not making them fall in love at first sight, I'm making them friends first. And I am definitely putting the chapters up faster and I am already writing the second chapter and its coming, it's coming, all over your face and your lower back. Please comment, and if any of you leave a bad comment I have one thing to say to you…ITS FANFICTION, GET A LIFE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Mobotropolis**

"Hurry up Tails!" Knuckles yelled as he ran through the gate into the palace grounds. Trying to pick up speed Tails' tails began to spin and lift him into the air and through the gate. Once he was next to Knuckles he planted his feet back on the ground and ran inside the palace and waved to the guards.

Inside the palace the ceiling was made of pure gold and a diamond chandelier hung over the entrance. In front of them was a mass stair case leading up to three different levels of the palace. They headed up the stairs to the third floor where Sonic's room was. But when they walked up to the already opened door they say the room was vacant. So if Sonic wasn't in his room he could only be in one other place he could be; in the throne room with his parents.

"Race you," Knuckles said as he hopped onto the rail and slid down to the second lever with Tails flying close behind. Once they reached the first floor they ran down the hall and saw two hedgehogs outside the throne room looking in through a small crack. "What's going on your majesty?" Tails asked. Male of the two hedgehogs turned to them and put his finger over his mouth and said, "Shhh," before turning back to the door.

Slowly they walked towards the door and peered in to see a blue hedgehog in royal robes with a brown chipmunk in a beautiful blue dress. Knuckles noticed the two hedgehogs next to him smiling at them but Knuckles could tell by the bored expression on the blue hedgehog's face that he was not happy to be there.

"What's going on in there?" Tails asked. The woman next to him smiled and turned to him. "Sonic's meeting Princess Sally from the Acorn Kingdom. We're hoping to get an arranged marriage set up with her father. But Sonic said he wanted to meet her first."

Inside Sonic tried his best to be polite to Sally but he couldn't keep the bored and tired expression. All Sally really talked about was how her servants were too slow and how she got satin bed sheets instead of silk. All Sonic could think was how can anyone be snobbier? Faking a smile Sonic tried to listen to what else she had to say. "…and then he tried to touch my ass and expected me to be okay with it before buying me jewelry, the nerve."

_"God please kill me now or save me, just do something."_ Sonic begged as Sally kept talking. Suddenly his prayers seemed to have been answered when a tall squirrel walked in wearing a crown and a blue silk jacket. Behind him Sonic noticed his parents and Knuckles and Tails standing behind the squirrel. "We have to head home Sally it's a long journey." Sally nodded with a smile and turned back to Sonic. Shyly she moved forward and kissed Sonic's cheek before running up to her father and left behind him.

They all stood in the door way watching as Sally and her father left. As soon as they were gone they turned to Sonic with curious looks. They didn't even need to say anything, Sonic knew what they wanted. He looked at them with a bit of a glare and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not going to happen, not in a million years."

Sonic's mother felt tears threatening her eyes as she felt her heart shatter at what Sonic said. She wanted more than anything for Sonic to be married and give her grandchildren. "Sonic she seems fine. She's pretty and confident…"

"And inconsiderate, snobby, spoiled, and bitchy, need I go on?" Sonic said. His parents tried to speak but he knew what they would say, 'Sonic you're almost 21, you need to find a wife.' But he didn't want to hear it. He shoved passed them and headed toward his room as they watched him from behind with a frustrated look. Sonic's father turned to Knuckles and Tails with a pleading look on his face. "Can you guys try and talk to him. You're his friends' maybe he'll listen to you."

"Sure thing your highness we'll try our best, c'mon Tails." And with that Knuckles and Tails bolted down the hall to catch up to Sonic. Finally when they got to the third floor they saw Sonic walking towards his room through the hall that looked over the court yard pond and garden. "Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.

Still walking Sonic kept his head forward and said, "I know what you're going to say guys and I'm not going to do it, you're not going to change my mind." After he said that Knuckles and Tails had caught up with him and walked with him to his room.

"That's not what we're going to do, well, that's what your parents think we're doing." Sonic let out a small laugh and stopped to look at his old friend. He should have known Knuckles and Tails wouldn't pressure him into anything. "I can understand why you wouldn't want her. I wasn't even there the whole time and I even got sick of her." Tails and Sonic burst out laughing looking back on all the things Sally said. "But I am a little curious about one thing. What would you want in a bride. I mean most princesses I've met are just like Sally."

Sonic sighed knowing he was right but Sonic did know what he wanted in a woman. He looked into the pond below and swore he could see the vision of his dream woman in it. He smiled to himself as he explained. "I want a girl who's kind and considerate and doesn't want just objects from a store. I want someone who doesn't care about money but family, and a girl who will do anything if it means making her dreams come true."

Tails smiled at his friends day dreaming but Knuckles felt sorry for him knowing that he would probably never meet a princess like that. "Sonic, you realize the chance of you finding a princess like that is one in a million." Sonic nodded knowing he was right but smiled to himself again. He figured it was better to have a dream and try as hard as he could to get it than to just take the next best thing without a fight.

"It's better than excepting something I don't want." He said before walking off to his room. Tails tried to follow him but Knuckles held him back knowing that Sonic wanted to be left alone. "C'mon," he whispered, "We should get to sleep, it's late." Tails wanted to argue but deciding against it knowing Knuckles was probably right and followed him towards their rooms.

Back with Sonic he had just gotten to his room and leaned against the door looking around the large space. A king sized bed lay between two large windows and a big crystal chandelier hung above the middle of the room. On the other side he had a book shelf, a stand for his swords, and gold carved desk to work at if needed. And guess what, he hated it. He was sick of the same thing every day. He was tired of waking up and having the same routine, wake up, eat breakfast, meet with upper classmen; and be nice to all of them. And anyone who knew Sonic knew that if he wasn't forced to hide his opinion he would let his voice be heard.

The only part of the room he did like was the balcony. Every night he would walk out onto the balcony and would watch the moon and stars, much like tonight. He slowly took off his jacket and shirt and walked onto the balcony and let the cold air hit his bare chest, a chest women would give anything to have. Looking up at the moon he sat himself on the ledge of the balcony and smiled up at the moon, the one thing that isn't the same every day of his life. Slowly Sonic moved his gaze to the horizon right past the palace wall. He swore he could feel something pulling him, calling his name and telling him to leave his old life.

Unknown to Sonic Amy was doing the exact same thing. She looked out over her balcony, too excited to sleep. She smiled at the stars that sparkled in the reflection of her eyes. She too felt as if something was calling her and she wanted more than anything to know what it was.

As the two stared in the others direction, not even knowing it, they said at the exact same time, "I know there's something out there waiting for me." And with that they both slowly moved back inside and said good bye to the night before turning in for the night.

**Author's Note**

**I know it's shorter than the last one but I'll tell you right now that there are going to be much longer, I promise. I love you guys and I already got a really good comment and I hope I can get more so comment because the more you comment the faster I might put up chapters. And if you have any suggestions on what I should do when next when I finish this story, so let me know and I will see what I can do. I love you guys, I told you will be working my ass off and I am and I hope I can finish this story before summer is over and maybe start another one. So I'll see you guys later and, like I said, the chapters will be longer I promise. BYE-BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was 5 a.m. and the sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Amy jumped out of bed. A smile was plastered on her face as she opened the balcony door. She leaned against the balcony and looked past the wall barely able to see the tops of some of the buildings. It took everything she had not to scream with joy. Not wanting to wait any longer Amy ran back inside to try and find something to wear.

She searched through everything but wasn't sure what to wear. She wanted to wear something nice to celebrate but something that would fit in as normal. She finally settled on a green dress that matched her eyes. It had a plunging neck line with a corset that squeezed her hips before the skirt cascaded to the floor from her hips and sleeves that came to her elbow. Feeling satisfied with it she ran out of her room to wake up Rouge and Cream.

As she ran she passed through the dining room where she forgot her parents were eating breakfast. As she ran in she quickly stopped so her parents wouldn't suspect anything. "Morning," Amy said as she politely curtsied like she always did. Her mother looked up along with the red hedgehog sitting next to her. "Good morning sweet heart." Amy's mother said before walking up to Amy and gently kissed her forehead. "Come eat breakfast Amy."

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." Crystal was shocked at what Amy said, she never skipped breakfast. She slowly moved her hand to Amy's forehead to feel if she had a temperature. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked.

Amy laughed at her concern and took her hand off her forehead. "I'm fine, I'm just not hungry. I'm going to be spending the day with Rouge and Cream." She quickly gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before running to her dad and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Before she was out of ear shot Crystal yelled out to her. "Remember you have a dress fitting tomorrow for the party in a few weeks."

Without turning back she said, "I won't forget, bye." And with that she ran out of the room and ran to Rouge's room first. When she reached the door to Rouge's room she nocked as hard as she could to wake up Rouge. "Rouge c'mon wake up!" Within 2 seconds Rouge opened the door with a tired look on her face and her night gown still on.

"Keep it down, do you want to get caught?" Rouge said before inviting Amy in. "Sit down while I get dressed." She said before walking to her small closet and pulled out a brown and white dress and a black corset. She quickly took off her night gown and put on her dress then the corset over the dress. "Can you help me tie this?" She said referring to the string on the back of the corset. Amy happily obliged knowing the sooner she was dressed the sooner they could go. As she tightened the corset Rouge explained her plan to her. "So I was thinking once were outside the palace wall we would walk through the town and go to the market outside the city and stay there for a while, Cream and I know a great pub that has really good wine and sweets, sound good?"

Amy nodded as she finished up tying the corset. Rouge examined herself in the mirror before turning back to Amy. "First things first," She said before walking to her closet and pulling out a black cloak. "We need to make sure no one recognizes you when we leave the palace grounds." Amy nodded before taking the cloak and putting it, covering her whole body.

Quietly they moved next door when Cream slept in the same room as her mother. Slowly they opened the door trying not to wake up Vanilla as they got Cream. As Amy went to wake up Cream Rouge pulled out a floor length yellow dress for Cream. "Cream," Amy whispered as she shaked Cream a little to wake her up. "Wake up,"

Letting out a soft groan Cream's eyes fluttered open and looked at Amy sleepily when she remembered what they were doing today. She quietly got up and put on the dress Rouge got out. As they headed for the door they heard Vanilla groan as she turned in her bed. "Cream," she said. Amy and Rouge quickly walked out of the room so Vanilla wouldn't see them. "Yes mom?" Cream said trying to be as innocent as she could.

"Where are you going?" She asked groggily as she lay in bed. "I'm just going to spend the day with Rouge and Amy; I'll be back later tonight." Cream said quickly inching out the door each second. "Ok," Vanilla said as she started to go back to sleep. "Have fun."

And with that Cream quickly walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. Amy jumped excitedly as she started to head for the front door. "C'mon," But when she started to move Rouge grabbed her shoulder. "Put on your hood, no one can see you before we leave." Amy nodded and put the hood over her head.

Rouge tried to keep Amy calm as to not draw attention to them. Once outside they headed for the gate that leads outside the palace. As they walked towards the gate servants looked at the black coated figure with Cream and Rouge. Amy kept her head down so none of the servants would recognize her and try to stop her.

Finally they reached a large gate as its shadow hung over them. Amy looked up at the gate as the sun's rays barely peered over the top. "Open the gate!" Rouge yelled to the man at the top of the wall. He gave her thumbs up and opened the gate. As the gates opened a sliver of light lit up Amy's face. When they were fully opened Amy smiled from ear to ear as she say the town for the first time.

She slowly walked out of the palace grounds and into the city. She took in all the apartments and shops and many people running around doing their everyday routine. When the gates closed behind them Amy took her hood off. They all started to head straight into the crowd as Rouge tried her best to make sure Amy was right next to her. "Remember Amy, I need you to stay with me and Cream at all times."

But when she turned to look at Amy she was gone. She looked around till she saw the top of Amy's pink head in the crowd and groaned. "Can't she stay still for 2 seconds?" She said before trying to weave her way through the crowd with Cream right behind her.

Amy was now looking at a jewelry stand that had necklaces, earrings, and bracelets lined up on a table. The man standing behind the stand smiled at Amy but not because she was a potential customer but because; well, he's a man, what do you think?

Amy sent him an innocent smile, unaware of what he was thinking about. When she bent down to examine a gold heart shaped locket the man tried to peek down her shirt, but to avail. Unknown to Amy he wasn't the only man staring at her, on her right two men leaned up against a building smiling slyly at her. When she left the stand she headed the other way with the two men following her. As she turned down an alley, curious about what was there, the men grinned to themselves for their luck.

Amy was stopped by a wall but when she turned around she was cornered by the two men. She didn't know what was going on but she just smiled at them trying to be polite. They gave her an evil grin and walked closer to her. "Um, I'm really sorry but I need to be heading back to my friends." Amy said as they came closer and closer.

The bigger of the two walked around behind her and pulled her back against him. Amy looked at the one in front of her scared. He laid his forehead on hers and placed his hands on her breasts. "Why don't you stay a while, we could have some fun." Amy was now scared beyond belief when she realized what they wanted.

The man behind her moved her cloak off her shoulder and started to slowly pull the sleeve of her dress down. Suddenly the man in front of her was hit on the head. He turned around to see Rouge with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Cream stood right behind her with the same scowl plastered on her face. "Let. Her. Go." Rouge said through gritted teeth.

The two men laughed. "Or what?" the one in front of Amy asked. Rouge slowly walked up to him with a flirtatious smile. She wrapped one arm around his neck and brought him closer to her face so she could whisper in his ear. "Or else…THIS," She said as she kneed him in the crotch causing him to let out a loud groan and hold his family jewels. Rouge smiled and looked at the man behind Amy with a smirk. He quickly ran off with the other man slowly walking behind him.

Rouge turned back to Amy with a disappointed look. "Amy, this is not the palace." She said as she pulled Amy out of the alley with Cream close behind. "Those men could have raped you, or worse." Rouge said trying to weave her way through the crowd and get to the city gates to go to the market place. "Stay by me and you'll be perfectly fine." Amy nodded and stayed so close to Rouge she kept stepping on her feet, but Rouge didn't mind, all she cared about was that Amy was safe, and innocent.

Unlike the palace gates the city gates were wide opened and ready for people to come in and out. As the entered into the market Amy was even more mesmerized by all the shops and smells. People ran around picking up their supplies and for the first time ever Amy saw little children running around. Amy smiled at them and started to imagine herself having one. She smiled at herself, but to everyone else she looked like someone staring and smiling at nothing.

Cream didn't notice and grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her into the crowd as Rouge followed behind and just watched them have fun. Cream started to show her all the shops, her favorite being a shop that sells cakes and cupcakes. As they walked through the market Amy looked around at everyone having fun and talking to familiar faces.

Not too far from her a man at a bakery stand was staring at her with a smile. Finally he mustered up the courage to talk to her. "Excuse me miss," He said as Amy came closer. She gave him a warm smile and approached his stand. "Would you like to try a biscuit?" He said holding out the biscuit to her. She nodded and slowly bit into the biscuit as the man watched it slip into her mouth. And, of course being a man, this was enough to put naughty thoughts into his mind.

She looked back up at him and smiled wider. "It's good," she said. "This is the best thing I have ever tasted."

"I think I might know something tastier." The baker said looking at Amy's lips. Amy caught on to what he was saying and blushed. He barely moved forward and Amy became a little tense, not sure of what he was doing.

She was finally saved when Rouge came over and pulled her away. "Keep your mind out of the gutter." She said before pulling Amy away. _"Okay, so note to self, keep men away from Amy, far away,"_ she thought to herself.

"Amy please stay with me and Cream." Rouge said once they made it back to Cream. "I don't get it." Amy said, "It's not like he was doing what those other guys were trying to do in the alley."

"That doesn't make him that much better." Rouge said. She let out a small sigh of frustration. "Amy, I'm going to give you your first lesson in the real world. Guys only want one thing, sex. There are very few men who want to actually love a girl." She watched as Amy tried to make sense of what she said.

Amy started to shake her head in disbelief. "That's not what all my romance novels say." Rouge's mouth almost hit the floor when she heard what Amy said, along with Cream's mouth. Rouge rolled her eyes trying to keep in mind that Amy has no idea what real life is like. "Amy," Rouge said softly trying to not sound as stressed as she really was. "Life is not a romance novel. There is no such thing as a soul mate or the perfect love."

Amy looked at her with a blank stare as Cream just watched the two from the side. See that the conversation had ended Rouge turned around but her stress immediately came back when she saw Knuckles and Tails walking towards them. She sends a glance towards Cream who had just noticed them too and hoped she knew what to do. Cream nodded at her and turned to Amy and quickly pulled her hood back on.

"Hey Rouge," Knuckles said and Cream threw her arms in the air and shot him a glare. "What, am I invisible?" She said. Tails sent her a smirk and said, "okay, hey shorty," He said.

Knuckles suddenly noticed Amy behind them with her hood over her head and looking at the ground. "You hiding someone from us Rouge?" He asked smiling down at her. She glared trying to intimidate him even though he was a head taller than her. He shoved passed her with Tails following close behind. "What's your name?" Tails asked but Amy didn't answer and kept her head down.

"Hey he asked you a question." Knuckles said and pulled her hood down. Knuckles and Tails were both hypnotized by Amy when they saw her bright jade eyes and long pink hair. Amy's cheeks were red and she tried not to look at them. Lucky for them they had never seen the Rose princess before so they didn't know who she was. Amy subtly looked at Rouge with a pathetic pleading look.

Rouge steps in front of them and looks Knuckles in the eye. "Leave her alone," She said sternly as Cream came next to her and glared at Tails who was also a head taller than her.

Knuckles brushed it off and looked down at Rouge a scoffed. "Whatever, come on Tails we should head back and get ready for tonight." After Rouge heard that she became curious and grabbed his shoulder making him turn around. "What's going on tonight?" She asked.

Knuckles and Tails grinned ready to brag. "Not that it's any concern to you but the Mobotropolis family is throwing a party in honor of the prince; a close personal friend of ours." Knuckles said proudly. "Come on Tails let's leave the rats to roll around in the filth." Tails laughed as he followed Knuckles back home.

An evil smirk appeared on Rouge's face as she turned back to Cream and Amy. The other two girls looked at her confused. "What is it Rouge?"

"Girls," She said as she walked next to them and wrapped her arms around the two. "We're going to crash a party."

**Author's Note**

** Hey guys, I know this one took longer but you can't kill me for putting one up a few days later than the other update. Any way I have a few things to say so here we go. 1. I hope you guys liked this chapter and it is the longest chapter so far but chapter 4 will probably be longer. 2. I'm really sorry and please don't kill me but I'm going to camp for a week so the next chapter is going to be late, I hope you don't mind. And 3. I want you guys to pick between these movies for me to do a Sonamy crossover with; "Safe Heaven", "It's a Boy Girl Thing", and "Run Away Bride". So please tell me what you want and tell your FanFiction friends about me because so far I've only had two commenters, I love you guys and I will see you again in a week, well I won't ****_see _****you but, you know what I mean. I'LL BE BACK IN A WEEK!**


	4. Author's Note

**Chapter Four**

"Stay quiet," Rouge whispered to Amy and Cream as they held onto the back of a carriage. They were heading into the kingdom through the city gates. As they passed through the gates they all hopped off the carriage before the guards could close the gates and sees them. Once they felt safe they turned their attention to the city and their mouths dropped to the ground.

Buildings stretched to the sky with the kingdom's royal seal on their walls. Flowers were planted everywhere, the ground, windows, and traveling up the walls. And in the town square was a regal water fountain with a beautiful hedgehog woman in royal robes reaching for the sky. Rouge and Cream marveled at their surroundings and couldn't wait to see more. Amy on the other hand was a little afraid. "I'm not sure about this Rouge." Amy said as she noticed a few guards standing near the fountain.

"Oh come on Amy," Rouge said wrapping her arm around Amy's shoulders pulling her further into the city. "You said that you wanted to see the real world, something new. This place is new to all of us, I'm actually having fun now."

Amy sighed and faked a smile and followed them deeper into the city as bigger and more extravagant shops came into sight. As they walked towards the palace Rouge tried to figure out how they would get into the palace when she spotted a clothing store. She abruptly stopped causing Amy and Cream to do the same. She grew a smile as she pulled out a bag of coins. She quickly counted her money and noted that she didn't have enough to get them all formal dresses. She turned to Amy with a questioning look. "Do you have any money?"

Amy nodded and took out a rather large bag of money which Rouge snatched and grabbed a hold of Cream's arm. "Come on Amy," Rouge said as she ran to the clothing shop. Amy followed reluctantly and asked, "Why,"

"We can't just walk into a ball looking like this." Rouge said referring to her cheap workers dress. As they walked in they were immediately approached by a tall raccoon woman in something resembling a maid's dress. She wore a fake smile on her face as she asked, "Can help you ladies?"

Amy was about to say, 'I'm fine, you can just focus on my friends," When Rouge interrupted knowing that Amy wasn't going to ask for help. "We need dresses suited for…royalty." Rouge said with a grin. The raccoon nodded and waved for them to follow her to the back of the store. In the back there were dozens upon dozens of dresses on manikins, from nice elegant sparkling dresses, to simple formal dresses.

Rouge and Cream smiled wide at all the dresses, neither of them used to having so many beautiful things surrounding them. Amy on the other hand wasn't fazed in the least since she got to see, and wear, beautiful dresses every day. "All of our best dresses are here in the back, I hope you find what you're looking for." Rouge and Cream mumbled a quick thank you before running off to look at dresses, leaving Amy alone.

Amy smiled at how happy they were but she was feeling a little down, for two reasons. One, she didn't leave her palace just to go to a party at another palace. Two, she was still a little confused about what Rouge had said, how men only want sex and how life isn't a romance novel. When she thought about it she started to think that maybe there was no such thing as true love or even falling in love, not that she knew what either felt like.

Amy turned her attention back to Cream and Rouge and smiled as Cream jumped with excitement as she took a dress off a manikin and ran into a changing room. Less than a second later Rouge grabbed her own dress and ran into the dressing room next to Cream. Amy sat down on a chair in front of the changing rooms and waited for them to come out.

Suddenly Cream came out of the changing room wearing an orange dress with orange and white ruffles traveling from the waist down and a white corset around her waist. She smiled and did a small twirl for Amy. Amy let out a small laugh and clapped for Cream right as Rouge came out of her changing room. Rouge was wearing a long skin tight blue dress that tied around her neck and a small sewed on star on her left hip.

"If you were a man would you want me?" Rouge said in a low sultry voice. Amy laughed as Rouge slowly strutted towards Amy and back to Cream. When she turned around to Amy she frowned when she saw that Amy wasn't wearing a dress. "Why aren't you dressed?" Rouge asked.

"I'm fine, I might not be wearing a ball gown but it's good enough." Rouge shook her head at Amy's comment. "You are going to find a dress right now while me and Cream change back into our clothes." Rouge said sternly before going back into the changing rooms with Cream going into her own changing room.

Amy sighed and walked around all the dresses. They all looked the same to her, long puffy ball gowns with too many designs or sparkles. She was about to give up on finding something different than the usual ball gowns she wore when she finally saw something that caught her eye. She quickly took the dress of her choice off the manikin and ran into a changing room before Rouge or Cream could come out.

Rouge and Cream came out of their dressing rooms and saw Amy's feet in one of the dressing rooms. "Amy, did you find something?"

Before she could get an answer she and Cream gasped as Amy came out in a short sleeved red dress with a sweet heart neck line and the silk material falling gracefully from her bust and trailing about two feet behind her. Amy blushed as they stared at her. "Wow," They both said in unison.

Amy's cheeks became even redder as she held herself. "It's not much, I wanted something simple."

"It might not be much but Amy…" Cream said as she went up to Amy and gently held her shoulders. "It's you." Cream finished as she turned Amy towards the mirror outside the dressing room. Amy smiled when she saw herself. Whenever Amy saw herself in the dresses she wore at the palace she felt like they drew attention away from her face and they were just overwhelming. In this dress she felt like it actually highlighted her features.

"What are we doing just sitting around huh?" Rouge said as she searched for the raccoon that helped them earlier. "Ma'am," Rouge said when she spotted her. They only saw her back but noticed she took a deep frustrated breath before turning to them with a fake smile. "Yes miss," She said as she approached them.

"Could we pay now and wear these of the shop?" Rouge said as she help up her dress. The raccoon nodded though Rouge thought it was just to get them out sooner. Rouge handed the raccoon their money before her and Cream changed back into their dresses and threw on their coats to hide them better.

As they walked out of the shop Amy put her cloak hood over her head. "Rouge," Amy whispered as she walked between Rouge and Cream. "If it's a royal ball then there will most likely be an announcer, what are we going to do about our names?"

"Well me and Cream don't have anything to worry about. The only people here who know us are Knuckles and Tails. When they ask for your name just give them a fake one." Amy nodded as she tried to think of a fake name before they reached the palace when suddenly she realized how close they were to the palace gates. They seemed about as tall as the ones back home except they were painted blue with orchids planted outside. A line started to form outside the gates to get in. It moved quickly, people who weren't welcomed were easily thrown out; usually the ones who weren't dressed very nice. Before the went in the line to get in Rouge took their other clothes and hid them in a nearby bush. "We'll come back for them later." Rouge said.

As they came closer Rouge whispered to Amy, "Take off your hood." Amy was about to ask why when Rouge took it upon herself to pull Amy's hood down to reveal her beautiful face right as they were at the front of the line.

"Invitation please," Said a man wearing a metal plate over his chest and a sword at his side. Rouge pretended to search her pockets before pulling her hands out of her cloak pockets and shrugging. "I'm sorry we've seem to have lost them."

He scowled at them and started to wave them off. "I'm sorry but no invite, no party, I'm going to have to ask you three to leave."

"Well I guess we should go but my friend will be very disappointed." Rouge said as she pulled Amy up next to her. The guard's eyes shot open when he saw Amy's beautiful face which in turn made Rouge grin.

"Uh…On second thought I wouldn't want to make your friend sad so… g-go on ahead." He said letting them pass by, smiling right at Amy.

As they entered the palace they all took off their cloaks to reveal their dresses. "I'll go in first." Rouge said as they approached a skunk in a purple suit waiting outside the ball room. She reached him and told him her name. "Presenting Rouge the Bat," He called as she walked down. Once she reached the bottom she noticed a few men looking at her. Turning around she saw Cream at the top of the stairs telling the man her name. "Presenting Cream the Rabbit," Cream smiled down at Rouge as she walked down the stairs. "I hope Amy came up with a name." Cream whispered to Rouge.

Amy slowly approached the bored skunk whose eyes popped when he saw Amy. "Um, name?" Amy smiled as she quickly thought up a name and whispered it in his ear. He nodded and turned to the crowd as Amy walked down. "Presenting Lia Mell," As Amy walked down almost every man in the room was staring at her. Amy blushed as she approached Rouge and Cream. "Lia Mell?" Rouge asked.

Amy shrugged. "It was the first thing that came to mind." Rouge shook it off as she looked around the large golden ball room. Unlike Amy Rouge and Cream hadn't really been to a ball so all the people in silk and the nice food was new to them. As they we hypnotized by the majesty of the ball Amy took it as a chance to slip away. But once she was away from them a herd of men approach her asking her to dance.

Amy smiled trying to hide her blush. "Sorry but I can't." She says as she tries to back up but bumps into another man, a tall green hedgehog with a huge smile on his face. "Would you like to dance?" He asks in a deep booming voice. Amy sighs in defeat and gives him her hand before he leads her to the dance floor.

On the other side of the room Sonic and Sally stood in a corner talking. Well, Sally was talking and Sonic was pretending to listen. He looked around the room as Sally complained about, of course, someone else would be grateful to have. He wanted a reason to get away from her and he soon found his reason. Near a table fool of food and wine was Knuckles and Tails talking to one another.

Sonic quickly interrupts Sally's rant. "Hey Sally I'll talk to you later okay. I'm going to go talk to my trainer." Sonic said knowing Sally would think he's crazy if he referred to Knuckles by his first name. She slowly nodded reluctant to be left alone. "Okay, By…" Before she could continue Sonic was gone and half way to Knuckles and Tails.

When he reached them he noticed they weren't wearing their usual attire. Knuckles wore a dark green suit with a red tie and his dreadlocks pulled back at his neck. And Tails was dressed in a dark blue suit with a black tie and his hair as it usually is.

"Hey Sonic,' Tails said when he saw Sonic. Knuckles turned to him with a smirk. "Trying to escape Sally?" He asked as Sonic noticeably shuddered as he reached for some wine.

"She is killing me, she talks _way_ too much and she never does anything but complain." Sonic drank the wine in one sip and grabbed another glass. Tails laughed at Sonic's actions and picked up a wine glass of his own. But when he went to take a sip Sonic took it and drank it. Tails looked at him a little shocked. "I need it more than you do, getting drunk is the only way I'm going to survive the night."

Knuckles shook his head as he pushed the wine glasses away from Sonic. "Sonic why don't you just go outside and get some fresh air." Sonic sighed in frustration before heading outside into the garden. Once Knuckles saw that Sonic was out of sight he turned back towards the crowd and was shocked at what he saw. On the other side of the room he could see Rouge and Cream through the crowed talking to each other. "What the hell," he whispered to himself.

Tails noticed Knuckles glare and looked at him curiously. "Knuckles what's wrong?"

"They're here," He said, Tails was about to ask who when Knuckles interrupted him. "Rouge and Cream," he said and Tails went wide eyed as he followed Knuckles gaze. They both glared at the two women before heading towards them.

"Hey," Knuckles growled once they were in ear shot. Rouge turned toward Knuckles and smirked when she saw him. When Knuckles saw what she was wearing he blushed but kept his glare. He walked till he was right in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Knuckles growled as Tails stood next to him glaring at Cream.

"You were bragging about your little party so I took it as an invitation." Rouge smirked as she picked up a wine glass from the table behind her. Knuckles looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. He roughly grabbed Rouge by the arm she wasn't holding wine in and dragged her to a corner with Tails and Cream rushing behind them.

He gently threw Rouge against the wall and glared at her. "Do you know what would happen if anyone knew where you came from. This isn't just a ball the king is meeting with another king to make an alliance tonight and he needs to impress him." He whispered as Cream moved next to Rouge.

"Then don't tell anyone we're here." Cream said softly. "We're not causing any trouble." Knuckles and Tails glared at her. In the corner of her eye she could see Amy on the dance floor talking to a few men, a huge smile on her face. Cream got an idea when she remembered how Knuckles reacted to Amy when she had just a cloak on and not a beautiful gown.

"And what about our friend?" Cream asked. Knuckles tried to figure out who she was talking about as he searched his memory. "You mean that pink hedgehog?"

Cream nodded and pointed towards her. Knuckles and Tails followed to where she was pointing and their mouths almost hit the floor when they saw Amy in her gown and finally see her waist length hair frame her beautiful face. Knuckles felt a blush burn his cheeks when Rouge said, "Do you know who that is?" Knuckles turned back to her and shook his head. "That is Princess Amy, daughter to king Rose." When Knuckles and Tails heard that they almost screamed. "You wouldn't want to interrupt the king's meeting by throwing us out. And I don't think the king's little friend will be too impressed to know that three young women were able to sneak inside his palace right under his nose."

Knuckles thought for a moment and looked back at Amy. When he saw how happy Amy seemed he sighed. "Fine," Knuckles said.

"What," Tails almost yelled. "We're just gonna let them run around?"

"No," Knuckles said before turning back to Rouge and Cream. "Don't talk to anyone, keep people as far away from Amy as best you can, and you need to leave in one hour, deal?" Rouge pretended to think about it before holding out her hand for Knuckles to shake. "Deal," Knuckles reluctantly took Rouge's hand and shook it before walking away with Tails.

Rouge and Cream smiled and looked at each other. "Well that was easy," Cream said.

Rouge nodded in agreement. "We better go get Amy before Knuckle Head blows a fuse." The headed towards the dance floor where Amy was last but when they looked up they saw that Amy was gone. "Where'd she go?" Cream asked

While Rouge and Cream's backs were turned Amy had escaped the montage of men and snuck outside into the garden. As she closed the doors behind her she leaned her head on the door and sighed in relief at finally getting some fresh air. When she turned around she gasped at what was in front of her. A garden full violets and white lilies and paper lanterns hung above, lighting up a path way leading to a fountain sitting between two apple trees.

Amy slowly walked towards the fountain and sat down on the ledge and looked at her reflection in the water.

Unknown to her Sonic was sitting in the tree to her right and was looking at her. All he could see was the top of her head and a rippled reflection in the water. He heard her sigh before she got up and walked toward the tree he was in. He stiffened a little. _'Did she see me?'_

He was even more shocked when he saw her climb up the tree in her long gown. She climbed up to the branch directly below him and leaned against the trunk before closing her eyes. Sonic leaned back against the tree as well before saying, "Had to get away huh?"

He heard her gasp as she looked up and could just barely see his leg and one of his arms resting behind his head. She sighed before saying, "Am I that obvious?"

Sonic chuckled. "No, I just figured because that's why I'm out here." Amy smiled to herself as she leaned back against the trunk starting to get a little comfortable with him. "Why?"

"Let's just say I can't take snobby people." He heard Amy let out a soft giggle before she said, "I know what mean."

For a moment they sat in silence just looking at the stars when Sonic broke it. "So how come you came out here? You could have gone anywhere else for peace and quiet."

"I guess I just wanted to look at the stars, they actually look different to what I usually see at home." Amy said smiling up at the stars. "It feels good to get away from home." Above her Sonic sighed as he sat up and crossed his legs. "I wish I could say the same."

Sitting up as well Amy looked up at the branch above her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Let's see, I'm 21, I've never been away from home, and now my parents are having me marry a woman I don't love and now I will never get to leave." Sonic said as he glared down at the branch he sat on.

Amy looked up understandingly. "I'm sorry," She said. Sonic shook his head. "Don't be it's not your fault."

Amy sighs before speaking again. "Meet me at the bottom." Amy said. Sonic looked down curiously but he couldn't see anything but the top of her head again as she sat at the edge of the trunk ready to jump down. "I want to see you." She said before jumping down, her back still facing the tree. Sonic shrugged before leaping down and landing right behind her.

Amy slowly turned around and both blushed at what was in front of them. Sonic was in awe at Amy's beautiful face and how her dress made her figure look even more elegant and graceful. And Amy was entranced by Sonic's handsome face and could tell he was very muscular even with his thin layer of clothing. They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Amy finally broke it. "Hi," She said softly.

Sonic finally gained his usual composure and stood up straight with his usual grin plastered on his face. "Hi, um, do you want to walk with me?"

Amy smiled and nodded as they walked farther into the garden. "So… what do you think of the party?" Sonic asked.

Amy shrugged. "It's fine but the food is some of the worst I've ever tasted." Sonic looked at her in shock causing her to giggle. "What," he said completely flabbergasted. "That is some of the finest food for miles." Amy grinned. "Well it tastes like feet." Sonic chuckled as they disappeared turning onto another path. "You are something else."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Amy said cheerfully as she became more and more comfortable with Sonic, who smiled down at her as he thought. _'She is definitely not what I'm used to.'_ "You should," He said softly making Amy's face turn completely red.

Back inside Rouge and Cream were trying to find Amy but couldn't see her anywhere. "Where could she be?" Cream asked. Rouge shrugged as she looked around the room in a panic. _'Maybe Amy was right, this was a bad idea.' _Rouge kept looking when her gaze landed on an annoyed Knuckles stomping towards them with Tails following close behind.

"It's been an hour you need to leave." He said sternly. Rouge sighed and she mumbled something under her breath but Knuckles couldn't hear her. "What?"

"We can't find Amy." Cream answered for Rouge knowing what she was going to say. Knuckles jumped as he felt the need to scream. "WHAT!" He yelled in a loud whisper as to not draw attention. Rouge sighed as she gained her composure and placed her hands on her hips. "After you guys left she disappeared." Knuckles was about to explode when Cream notice Amy come into the palace from the garden with Sonic holding the door for her. "There she is, with that blue hedgehog."

Knuckles and Tails stiffened when they turned around. "This isn't good," Tails said as he stood their frozen. Rouge and Cream looked them curiously before Rouge said. "What do you mean, this is great we found her and no trouble or scene was caused."

"That blue hedgehog," Knuckles said pointing at Sonic, "Is Prince Sonic, our king's son." Rouge and Cream went wide eyed before they speed walked across the room with Knuckles and Tails in tow. As they walked they noticed that Sonic and Amy were smiling at them with no fake enthusiasm behind it, which only scared them more. "Amy," Cream called as they were now a foot away.

Amy reluctantly turned her gaze away from Sonic and towards her friends but then she saw Knuckles and Tails behind them and he smile dropped a bit. "Amy we need to go." Rouge said as Cream grabbed her arms. Amy looked at them sadly before Sonic said, "So soon, if you two need to get going I can always get her home safe and sound for you." Amy smiled blinded to the fact that he didn't know who she was or even just her name.

"No we really need to be going," Cream said as she turned to Amy. "your parents will be worried." Cream said nocking Amy back to reality.

Amy sighed as she turned back to Sonic to see Knuckles and Tails behind him. "Yeah I should go." She said as she turned around towards the door with Cream and Rouge. But suddenly she felt Sonic take a hold of her hand taking her out of Rouge and Cream's grip. "When can I see you again?" He asked desperately as Knuckles and Tails looked at him in horror.

Amy wanted desperately to say 'tomorrow, the next day and the day after that,' but she knew that this was the only time she would be able to leave the palace. She looked a little past Sonic and saw a clock a few feet away that said 11:00 pm and she knew they needed to be leaving now. She sighed sadly as she looked back at Sonic and felt tears threaten her eyes. "Never," She simply said as Sonic's face dropped and his arm went numb causing him to release Amy's hand. "Goodbye," Amy said before turning around and quickly headed towards the door with Rouge and Cream.

Sonic was frozen for a second before he gained his confidence back and started to head towards the door as fast as he could. When he reached the lobby that led to the front door he saw Amy's form slip out the door. Sonic was about to take off again when Knuckles suddenly stopped him. "Knuckles let me go." He said but Knuckles kept a firm hold on him. "I don't think that's the best idea Sonic."

Sonic didn't take any time to think about what Knuckles said before he threw his hand off of him and ran out the front door but didn't see Amy anywhere. He looked around a little more before he sighed and looked at the ground sadly.

Behind him Knuckles and Tails looked at Sonic feeling guilty. Tails looked at Knuckles as a thought came to his mind. "Would it really have been that bad if he knew who Amy was, he wouldn't have told his parents."

"It doesn't matter, do you really thing Amy's parents let her come here. She snuck out, she's probably never gonna back here, do you think it would really be fair to Sonic if we told him why he'll never see his new friend again?" Tails sighed when he realized that Knuckles had a point and turned back to Sonic. "Maybe if we're lucky Sonic will forget about her by tomorrow,"

Outside the palace gates Amy, Rouge, and Cream got their other dresses from the bush and put them back on in another clothing store nearby. Cream looked at the clock tower outside the wall and saw that it was now 11:20. "How are we going to get back in less than hour on foot?"

Rouge thought for a moment when she saw three horses sitting outside a restaurant. "Follow me," Rouge said as she walked towards them. When Amy saw Rouge untie the reins she looked at her in shock. "Rouge that's stealing," She whispered.

"It's this or your parents having guards watching you every second of the day." Amy sighed as Rouge pulled the horses away. Amy looked back at where the reins were and took out a small bag of coins from her cloak and tied the sack to the pole.

"Hurry up Amy." Rouge said putting her dress in a small sack on the on the side of the saddle. Amy quickly ran to the last horse and put her own dress in the sack. "We gotta hurry." Rouge said hopping on her horse and started towards the gate with Cream close behind. Amy got on her own horse and followed but stopped for a moment and turned towards Sonic's palace. Part of her wanted to go back and at least tell Sonic who she was and apologize, but she knew that wasn't a good idea.

"Amy hurry it up!" Rouge yelled a few feet away from Amy. Amy came back to reality and ran towards them on her horse before they all galloped as fast as they could get their horses to go. Amy turned back one more time before looking back at the palace for a second before it was out of sight, and for all Amy knew, it was the last time she would ever see it, and Sonic, again.

**Author's Note**

** Sorry this one took so long but with going away for a week, and then having family from out of state over, and being sick for two days, this chapter took longer than I wanted it too and I am so so sorry. Hopefully I can get more out fast like I did before. But I hope you guys enjoy this one the next one shouldn't take as long so I hope you can forgive me. Also I want to say thank you guys so much, you guys are awesome. I keep getting nice comments and people following ad favoriting the story, and I fucking love it. So I just wanted to say sorry and I will be working hard on the next chapter. I love you guys and I hope you keep reading, AND MAKE SURE TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ, THE MORE PEOPLE THAT FAVORITE AND COMMENT MAYBE I'LL GET CHAPTERS OUT FASTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

** Hey guys I know I'm taking a while and for some reason Fan Fiction is saying that I updated on June 14 when it was June twenty-something. So I'm not slacking Fan Fiction is being a dick. But it got me thinking and I figured whenever I have writer's block I shouldn't just leave you hanging. So…(drum roll) I'm going to do a Sonic and "Baby Mama" crossover between chapters for "The Real Star Crossed Lovers". So I hope you like it. And I'm going to go ahead and give you guys a list of the characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Note**

** I know I usually put these at the end but I figured I would let you guys know this now. I've decided to do first person between Amy and Sonic since I'm better at that than a third person. I might do first person with the other character but I'm not sure. Anyway, enjoy…**

Sonic's POV

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I don't think I could even if I tried. I was too happy about meeting that girl that I could probably run to the end of the universe and back. But I was also a little upset about her leaving but I've never been one to dwell on sad memories.

Right now I laid on my back staring at the same ceiling I had been staring at for hours. Sighing I turned onto my side to check out the grandfather clock on the other side of the room, 6:30 a.m. Tails will be coming to wake me at 7 for breakfast. I definitely wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon so I got up and threw on a simple loose, long sleeved shirt and some black boots over my black trousers.

Sitting at the edge of my bed I ran a hand threw my now messy quills. I still had a while before breakfast and nothing to do. Now that I had nothing else to focus on my mind drifted back to the events of last night.

I had expected a night of misery and just being forced to hear Sally complain about everything. But instead I met a woman that I feel like I could tell anything to. It's hard to explain but there's just something about her that radiates comfort. Everything about her was sketched into my brain, her beautiful face, her understanding gaze, her sweet voice, her enchanting laugh. I don't even know her name yet and I can already say that I would call her my friend.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that snapped me out of my trance. I looked at my clock and saw that it was already 7. Time seemed to have flown by when I thought about that girl. Finally I hopped out of bed happy and awake, something that never happens. Usually Tails has to fight with me to get me out of bed. "Sonic," I heard from the other side of the door. "Please get up, I'm not in the mood for fighting with you to da…"

Before he could say anything else I opened the door with a huge grin on my face. Tails on the other hand looked at me with tired eyes and dried drool on the side of his face. "Morning Tails," I said cheerfully before heading towards the dining hall, I could feel Tails' blank stare watching me as I practically skipped to breakfast.

When the doors to the dining hall were in sight I ran at supersonic speed through the door with a huge grin on my face. "Morning dad," I said as I picked up an apple from the bowl in front of him. He looked at me in complete shock. Usually I came to breakfast tired and sluggish. As I moved down to sit next to my mother, as always, I kissed her cheek getting a pleasantly shocked look.

Sitting down my parents' eyes never left me. For a moment we sat in silence when my mother finally broke it when she cleared her throat. "You seem happy." She said smirking at me.

I looked at her still smiling when I realized they didn't know about the new friend I had made. I became a little nervous, what would they make of it? It's not like I'm in love with her but knowing my parents they would jump to conclusions. "Why wouldn't I be happy?" I simply asked trying to just focus on the half eaten apple in my hand.

"Well you didn't seem too happy about the ball last night, did you finally warm up to Sally?" I heard my dad say.

I tried to think fast so they wouldn't suspect anything. But what could I tell them? If I said yes there would be no way of getting out of marrying Sally. If I said no they would keep asking me why I was so happy and become suspicious. Taking a breath I was about to answer when the dining room doors opened. All of us turned to see Knuckles dressed in his usual black trousers, tight light blue shirt, and black vest. "Sorry to interrupt but Sonic has combat training this morning." I could tell my mother was about to protest and I quickly ran beside Knuckles in the door way. "I'll see you later." I said as I pushed Knuckles out the door.

"Sonic," My father said as I was closing the door. I cringed as I froze in place and just barely opened the door a little wider. "Yes," I said in a barely audible whisper.

"Remember Sally is going home tonight, Please be in the throne room ready to send her off."

I quickly nodded as I inched out the door. "Don't worry I will, I gotta go, bye." I said as fast as I could jumbling up some of the words before slamming the door shut. Leaning my back against the door I sighed in relief. Knuckles shot me an amused smile. "What?" I asked.

"I just saved your butt, you owe me." He said before turning the other way and strut down the hall. I shot up and ran next to him. He stared straight ahead with his usual confidence and not caring attitude. He seemed to have noticed me because he turned to me with a mischievous smirk. "I was ease dropping." He simply said.

I let out a soft chuckle before facing forward with a small grin on my face. "Usual I would call you a sneaky pig but in this case I'll let it slide." He rolled his eyes before we just walked in silence as we came towards the stairs that led to the court yard. As I kept walking forward Knuckles turned onto the stairs into the court yard. I abruptly stopped staring at his retreating form. When he noticed I wasn't following he turned towards me with a questioning look. "Well," he said as if what he was doing was obvious. "What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"I wasn't just covering for you when I said you had combat training." He said before heading down the stairs. Scoffing I ran down the stairs and waited on Knuckles. "C'mon slow pock." I said with a smirk. All Knuckles did was shake his head with an amused smile before running down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom I ran alongside him till we reached the pond in the middle of the court yard. Tails sat on a bench next to a wrack of fake wooden swords. "Hey Tails," I said cheerfully. He gave me a small wave before resting his head in his hand and resting his eyes. I let out a small laugh and walked over to the wrack and grabbed a fake sword and stood opposite of me.

"Ready?" he asked with a smirk. With a nod we charged at each other. As he swung at me I ducked down and ran behind him swinging the fake sword at him. Turning around he blocked it and kicked me down. Raising the wooden sword he swung it down but missed when I rolled out of the way and hopped back up onto my feet. "So," he said as he swung the sword at my head but I did a back flipped out of the way and onto the rock behind me. "You seem pretty happy today." Smiling I flipped over Knuckles and landed behind him. "Good night's sleep I'm guessing."

"Actually I didn't sleep at all." I said as he tried to hit me. When I blocked him he gave me a confused look. "I was too happy to sleep." Knuckles laughed as he pushed me away.

"Why were you so happy?" he asked as he tried to kick my head before I ducked and kicked his legs causing him to fall to the ground. "Remember that pink hedgehog I was with last night?" he nodded as he jumped up and charged at me. "Well," I said as I blocked him. "I'm thinking about sending someone out to search for her." Knuckles eyes went wide for some reason and behind me I heard a nervous Tails say. "Why would you want to do that?" I turned around to answer when Knuckles tried to hit my sword out of my hand sending it into the air. Jumping over Knuckles I landed behind him, catching the sword as it came down. "I really want to see her again." I said as I charged Knuckles but was stopped by his block. "Why?" Knuckles asked.

Pushing me away Knuckles swung his sword at my head. I ducked and came back up with a grin. "Why?" I repeated as if it was obvious, was he insane? I ran towards him and flipped over his head and kicked him from behind sending him flying onto the ground on his stomach. "Did you not see her, she's beautiful, not to mention smart and kind." Knuckles gave me a small smirk as he stood back up.

"Don't tell me you're falling for this girl." I froze as a huge blush burned my cheeks. Knuckles took that chance to lung at me and threw me to the ground. Noticing I had zoned out I threw him off and got back up to my feet. "No," I said defensively. "She was just really easy to talk to.

Tails looked at me as if he was offended. "Me and Knuckles aren't easy to talk to?" Tails said as I blocked another attack from Knuckles.

"You guys are but… it's hard to explain." Pushing Knuckles away I tried to kick him but missed. "She's just so sweet and understanding and I feel like I could tell her anything." Knuckles stared at me wide eyed and I took the chance to attack. I hit his sword out of his hand, catching it in my free hand before pushing him down and my sword at his throat. "I win," I said with a grin. I pulled the sword away from him and put them back on the wrack next to Tails.

"Um Sonic," Tails said nervously scratching the back of his head. "You're not gonna find her." I looked at him curiously. It couldn't be that hard. She must have been a noble man's daughter from the expensive dress she was wearing and how many rich beautiful pink hedgehogs could there be in Mobotropolis? "How do you know? It can't be that hard." Tails looked at Knuckles as he got up off the ground as if looking for conformation for something. Knuckles sighed as he stood next to Tails. For a moment he wouldn't look at me till he lifted his eyes to me with a very serious look. "We know who that girl is." When he said that I felt my spirits rise and I felt happier than I ever thought possible. "Well who is she what's her name?"

Knuckles turned to Tails I guess wanting him to answer my question. Tails turned to me with a small frown on his face which I didn't understand. "Her name is Amy Rose." When I heard her name I thought it matched her looks and her personality perfectly. But then something hit me. 'Rose', as in the royal family of the Rose kingdom? No it had to be a coincidence. But Tails felt like he had to confirm my fear, and I kind of wish he hadn't. "From the Rose kingdom…" He paused, I guess waiting for my reaction which all I really did was look at him waiting for him to continue. "She's the princess."

I looked at the two of them in complete and udder shock. My happiness started to dissipate with each second. If she was the princess that means that the chances of talking to her again were one in a million. Hell, if she knew who I was how do I know she would even want to talk to me? Knuckles looked at me a little worried as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "Sonic are you okay?"

Taking in a shaky breath I pushed Knuckles hand away. "Um, I'm going to my room, I want to be alone." They both gave me an understanding nod before I ran back up the stairs as fast as I could and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I rested my back against the door as I stared blankly at my room. My good mood was smashed in less than a second.

She was the princess of the Rose kingdom, my enemy, the kingdom we have been feuding with for generations. How could I have such a strong connection with someone I'm supposed to hate? Getting her to come to me wasn't fair, it probably wasn't very easy the first time. Me going to her wouldn't work, the only time I leave the palace is when I go hunting with Knuckles and Tails every Saturday and our route is in the opposite direction of the Rose kingdom. As much as it hurts me to say, I'll never be able to speak to Amy again.

My eyes drifted to my desk where a stack of papers and a pen lay. Suddenly I got an idea and I felt my joy come rushing back to me. I ran to my desk and quickly got to writing.

Dear Amy Rose…

Amy's POV

I sat in a daze, day dreaming of last night. I couldn't stop thinking about that boy. He was so sweet and funny. All night I dreamed about him and talking to him again. I sighed as I looked up at Vanilla who stood in front of me with a text book in her hand. She was talking but I wasn't really listening. Cream and Rouge sat behind me reading their own books. Turning towards the window I rested my head in my hand. The blue hedgehog's face again invaded my mind. His emerald green eyes hypnotized me as I found myself staring deeply into them.

"Amy," Vanilla said softly bringing me back to reality. "Are you listening to the lesson?"

"Um, sorry Vanilla I guess I'm just tired." I said trying to make up an excuse. Vanilla sighed as she closed her text book. "Why don't we pick it up tomorrow when your better rested." She said before walking out of the library. From the corner of my eye I saw Rouge and Cream staring at me before getting up and standing next to me.

Gently Cream laid her hand on my shoulder. "Amy, what's wrong, you seem very distracted." I looked to her nervously before looking around to make sure we were completely alone. When I sat there was no one there I gestured for them to come closer. "Remember the hedgehog you saw me with last night?" They suddenly froze in place and looked at me with sweat running down their forehead as if they were nervous about something. I looked between the two as they stared at one another. "What?"

Cream looked at me then back at Rouge. Rouge sighed before saying, "Why are you worrying about him?" I looked away with a huge blush on my cheeks as I tried to find the words to explain. "Well um… I really want to speak to him again, maybe I could send him a letter. But I don't know where he lives." When I said the last part I rested my head on my hand with a evident frown on my face.

Rouge groaned before stepping away. "Amy are you crazy? He lives in Mobotropolis and you're the princess of the Rose kingdom. Those people hate you!" Looking away I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes. Suddenly I felt Cream put a comforting hand on my back as she gently rubbed my back. I took in a shaky breath before turning back to Rouge. "I can at least dream Rouge. I can't stop thinking about him."

Cream gave me a sad gaze. Sighing she looked at Rouge desperately, causing me to be very confused. "Guys what's going on?" When I turned to Rouge I heard rustling behind me as if someone was moving around, or having a panic attack. I turned to Cream who was frozen stiff with a guilty smile on her face. But then I heard the same commotion coming from Rouge's side. I looked between Cream and Rouge, who now had the same guilty smile. "That's it, what are you two hiding from me?" Rouge turned away from me while Cream noticeably shaked nervously as she bit her lip. I turned around so I was looking at her in the eye. And if looks could kill, Cream would be 6 feet under. "Cream," I said firmly.

She groaned throwing her arms in the air as she blurted out her answer so fast it was hard to figure out what she was saying. "ROUGE AND I KNOW WHO HE IS!" My eyes went wide and I turned to Rouge to conform. Since she was hitting her forehead in frustration I assumed it was the truth. A huge smile graced my face as I turned back to Cream, my mood getting better and better every second. "Well who is he!" I yelled unable to control my happiness. Cream sighed and looked to the ground as if she was sad or ashamed.

Rouge suddenly grabbed a seat next to me. She gently took my hands in hers like people do when they're going to give bad news. With a sigh she looked at me with pity; why would she be doing that? My smile disappeared. The more I saw how sad they both were the more my happiness dissipated. "Amy," she said softly. "That hedgehog is Prince Sonic." My eyes widened when I heard that name. I had learned a little about him in my lessons but the only thing I knew was that he was the king of Mobotropolis, King Jewels, only son

I pulled my hands away from Rouge and shook my head. I didn't want to believe it, he was so nice, I was always told that his family was evil. Rouge tried to reach for me but I was out of my chair and running before she could bet close. I ran as fast as I could out of the library, trying to keep my tears in till I got to my room. As I ran through the halls all the servants stared at me with confusion and curiosity. But I didn't pay too much attention. All I thought about was Sonic, _Prince_ Sonic, and how I would never be able to even talk to him again.

When I got to my room I opened the doors and slammed them behind me. I leaned against the cold wood and let out a small pathetic squeak. Then the dam broke and tears ran down my face. I ran to my bed and buried my face into my pillow to muffle my sobs. Using as much strength as I could I turned onto my back as I started to calm down a little to where my sobs were now small whimpers. "God, why are you doing this to me?" I asked as I stared blankly at the ceiling.

Sonic's POV

I ran as fast as I could through the palace when I finally reached the front lawn. From the doors I spotted the messenger for both Rose and Mobotropolis, an elder badger in a brown cloak. He was packing up the last of his mail in a brown sack before he would head out. If I hurried I could give him the letter and no one would be the wiser. I was about to run when I noticed Knuckles and Tails talking only a few feet away from the messengers' wagon.

How was I going to get around them? I couldn't tell them what I was doing they would just stop me. My eyes moved from them to the badger who was now putting the last sack of mail he had into his cart. I sighed trying to gain my composure and concentration. Okay maybe if I'm really quick they won't notice and I'll be home free.

I ran as fast as I could to the mail cart. I was only a foot away when I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Sonic!?" I came to a screeching halt and turned to a confused Knuckles and Tails. I hid the letter behind my back. "What are you doing out here?" Tails asked as they both came closer.

I began to feel beads of sweat ran down my forehead as I tried to think of an excuse. "Um," I mumbled as I took a peek behind me and saw the messenger getting ready to hop on his sores. Panicking I quickly turned around clutching the letter in my hand for comfort. "Wait!" I yelled desperately. He paused as he reached to lift himself onto his horse. He looked down for a moment and noticed the letter in my hand. I took a small step forward when the letter suddenly slipped out of my grip.

"What is this?" I turned around to see Knuckles holding the letter, looking at it curiously. I lundged at him but he moved the letter out of my reach. "I-it's nothing." I stuttered.

He looked at me with an expression that seemed to say 'yeah right'. He turned the letter over to the side with the address and I felt my heart jump up into my throat. Suddenly his eyes widened and he turned to me as if I suddenly grew another head. Tails looked between us curiously trying to figure out what's going on.

Knuckles turned to the messenger for a quick second and mumbled, "Can you give us a second?" He quickly turned back to me and Tails and grabbed my arm, dragging me a few feet away from the messenger with Tails close behind.

When he thought we were a safe distance away from him he turned to me with a glare and shoved the letter in my face. "What is wrong with you?" He whispered harshly. Tails looked at me confused before turning to Knuckles.

"What?" Tails asked.

Knuckles held up the letter to Tails but kept his gaze on me. "Insanoe here decided to write a letter to Amy." He said softly trying to contain his anger.

Tails' eyes shot open as he turned to me. "YOU WRO-" Knuckles and I quickly covered his mouth.

"Do you want the entire palace to know?" Knuckles whispered before taking his hand away from Tails mouth. "Do you realize how much trouble we could be in if anyone knew about this?" He turned to me now glaring. "If you sent this and Amy wasn't the first one to see it her father would go ballistic and blame your father. Even if Amy was the first one to see it, how do you know she wouldn't tell her father?

My nervous demeanor suddenly vanished and was replaced with defensive instinct. "Amy wouldn't do that." I said glaring back at Knuckles.

"How do you know? You barely know this girl." I already knew that, and I know this is crazy and dangerous but I just _have_ to try to talk to her again. I can't explain it, she just has something that draws me to her. I sighed as I looked at Knuckles with a pleading look. "Knuckles please, I just really want to talk to her. If I don't get a response then I won't ever mention her again."

Knuckles seemed to think it over before letting out a sigh of defeat. I expected him to give the letter back but instead he turned around and walked to the messenger and gave him the letter. I smiled as Knuckles walked back over with an annoyed look. He walked right pass me and Tails as he said, "You owe me big time."

**Author's Note**

**MUST READ! I feel so bad, I keep changing shit. I'm not gonna do the Sonic/ Baby Mama crossover, I just couldn't make any good descriptions. I will be doing a crossover though… how does Sonic/ The Mummy 1&2 crossover sound? So I will be going back and forward with the two stories, more because crossovers are a little faster so it will give you something to read if I'm distracted or have writers block. Anyway I love yall and I hope you're enjoying the story. See you later bitches ;)**


End file.
